Best Birthday Ever
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: It's Takumi's birthday, and Misaki is currently on vacation from work. How will she give him the best birthday of his life?


**Happy Birthday my beloved Takumi.**

 **My first and last love that was left unfinished.**

 **Anyway I just came up with the idea when I watched this really cute show about a girl who was a warlock and fell in love with a half angel.**

 **Takumi's birthday.**

 **I wonder how old he is according to the manga publishing date.**

 **About ten years old right?**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

 **It takes place after Sarah's birth.**

 **Rui's not there yet.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _ **At the Usui Mansion**_

Misaki Usui, wife of Takumi Usui, and mother of Sara Usui rocked back and forth on the chair in her balcony as she looked out at the green grass and river outside their house.

Her one year and three months old daughter Sara sat in the living room as she experimented with the toys her father had bought her.

Misaki smiled at her daughter.

She was just like her father.

Blonde hair and endless deep green eyes.

Speaking of her father…

Misaki looked at the clock in the living room.

It struck four.

Takumi was going to be back from his work at the Raven Palace in less than three hours.

Misaki got up immediately, but winced as she did.

Her stomach felt heavy and she knew why.

Misaki took deep breaths as she waited for the pain to go away. When it did she slowly walked towards her daughter.

The girl looked up at her mother curiously as she held up her hands. Waiting for Misaki to pick her up.

Misaki bent down and kissed Sarah on the cheek as she held her in her arms.

"Today's a very special day," she whispered against her cheek.

Sara looked at her with a confused face.

Misaki chuckled. "Let's go make something for papa," with that she walked into the kitchen and sat Sara down on the high chair.

Misaki put on her apron and took out a cookbook. Her cooking wasn't that good, but Takumi had taught her a few things.

Now she knew how to cook basic things like rice, onigiri, bento, or sushi. But even so they could never compare to her husband's gold like food.

Misaki flipped through the pages and came to the perfect one.

It was similar to the cake he had made for her on her first birthday spent with him.

Misaki smiled at the memories.

She took out the ingredient and got to work.

She'll never tell him this sort of thing but she was thankful to him. Because had it not been for him she would have never been at the place where she was today.

She loved that man more than anyone could ever imagine.

Just like how he loved her to the ends of the earth.

A crying sound brought Misaki out of her thoughts.

Sara was struggling to get out of her high chair.

Even at such a young age she was brilliant like her father.

Misaki picked her up and placed her back in the living room. She made sure there weren't any sharp objects nearby before she left.

When she went back into the kitchen she didn't hear their front door open.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair.

His grandfather was in a foul mood and Gerard was of no help in calming him down when Takumi tried to measure his blood pressure.

The old man always acted this way on this "special" day. While most people loved their birthdays Takumi felt no such way.

It just reminded him about all his lonely years.

Takumi walked into the living room and all of a sudden he couldn't remember what he was thinking about.

A smile was plastered on his face as he saw his daughter draw picture of them all together.

What a talented kid!

Takumi bent down to pick up his daughter in his arms. "Papa," the little girl squealed. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and Takumi kissed her cheek. He examined the drawing in her hand and raised an eyebrow when he saw a fourth figure in the picture. It was a little boy with black hair and amber eyes like Misaki's.

Before he could say anything Misaki came into the room.

Takumi looked at her with eyes widened. Misaki held a small cake in her hands with two candles that said 30. Takumi smiled and walked over to his wife. "Happy birthday," she said smiling with a small blush on her face. She would always get cuter and cuter, Takumi thought. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he spoke against her skin as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Make a wish," Misaki took Sarah from him and gestured towards the cake. Takumi thought for a moment and blew the candles. He cut a piece and fed some to Misaki and some more to Sara.

He laughed as his little girl smudged cake all over his face in an attempt to feed him.

Takumi didn't have to wish for anything. Because all of them had come true already when he made Misaki his and she bore him their first child.

But Takumi couldn't help but think there was something needed to fill their family.

 _ **Later**_

Misaki and Takumi sat comfortably on their sofa as they watched a movie together.

Misaki was going to leave in three days so Takumi wanted to spend his weekend with her and Sara.

Takumi's arm around Misaki shoulder tightened. Misaki felt him get tense and leaned closer to him to assure him she wasn't going anywhere. His shoulders relaxed slightly.

Sara was currently asleep in her room, but at night Misaki would take her to their bedroom. Takumi said he didn't want her to grow up lonely like him. Misaki always got upset at him when he said those things.

Misaki looked up at Takumi. He was sulking.

"What's wrong?" she asked leaning away from him a bit.

"You haven't given me my present yet," he mumbled as he took her in his arms and placed her on his lap so that she was straddling him.

"I didn't know what to get you," she lied.

A sly smirk appeared on his lips. "I know what you can gave me," he said seductively. Misaki pulled back a little before the crashed their mouths together.

Misaki moaned in surprise which made him deepen the kiss.

"You know I think Sara wants a younger sibling," he kissed her neck and she froze. Takumi noticed this and smiled against her neck. "One that looks like you," Misaki clenched his shirt as she pulled him closer.

Takumi looked up at her amber es for a moment they just sat their staring into each other's eyes.

Takumi leaned closer and kissed her passionately before he got up. Misaki wrapped her legs around his waist and he kicked the bedroom door open.

He laid her down on the bed as she yawned.

"Tired already?" He asked unbuttoning her shirt. He kissed the valley of her breasts. "I'm afraid I can't let you sleep, it is my birthday after all." He winked at her as she huffed.

He trailed kisses down her neck from her jaw. "What were you doing all day that made you tired?"

"Nothing really. Just carrying our second child," she said with a sly smirk.

He stopped and looked up at her. "What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a gentle smile.

He blinked a few times and then he burst out laughing. He swooped down to kiss her. "I don't know what could be better than this," he said against her mouth.

Misaki laughed and pulled him closer.

They both pulled back when they heard Sara crying.

When Takumi came back with her and placed her in her crib she was fast asleep again.

"So how long have you been pregnant?" He asked as he sat down on the bed pulling Misaki with him.

"Three weeks," she said.

Takumi looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes. "Goo," he mumbled.

"What?" Misaki asked. He yanked her down and hovered over her. "Very good," he said with a wolfish grin as he kissed her on the mouth.

"What are you doing you pervert?" she asked as he pulled back and blushed madly.

Takumi pulled her closer and kissed her harder. "Getting my present from you," he said simply.

"Misaki hesitated but soon responded to his kiss."

Takumi pulled back to look at her.

He smiled.

"Best birthday ever."

 **So how was it?  
Review, fave and follow. **

**Also for the next two months expect me to write my updates a little late.**

 **I have exams coming up so I won't be able to update regularly.**

 **Sorry but your going to have to be patient with me.**

 **Xia-Jayde out.**


End file.
